


Ask Me to Stay

by Ange_de_la_Mort



Series: The Thirtieth Time Is the Charm [1]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Omega Ruby & Alpha Sapphire | Pokemon Omega Ruby & Alpha Sapphire Versions
Genre: Anal Sex, Dysfunctional Relationships, M/M, Pre-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-12
Updated: 2018-07-12
Packaged: 2019-06-09 07:12:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,093
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15262155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ange_de_la_Mort/pseuds/Ange_de_la_Mort
Summary: Spending nights together always makes Archie long for the earlier, easier days. At the same time, it keeps Maxie firmly locked in the present.





	Ask Me to Stay

**Author's Note:**

> Something old from [Tumblr](http://ariodat.tumblr.com/post/115264985676/30-days-challenge-day-1) that I never got around to share before.

_Side A: Maxie_

Sleep was a necessity. Something people did to relax, to rest after a long day of work. Sleep was - in Maxie’s eyes - a waste of time.

There was so much to do, so many projects to oversee, so many plans to carry out, and he himself, the Great One, was the only person he trusted enough to not ruin everything they - he - had worked for so hard.  
  
People, he had found out, were prone to making mistakes. Whether these mistakes had their roots in carelessness, in being bribed or blackmailed, in a sudden lack and/of change of interests didn’t matter in the slightest. All that mattered was that mistakes could always endanger their current goals. His goal. His dream.  
  
It was no wonder that Maxie sought to be ahead one step of everyone and everything – even himself, sometimes – by holding his admins and grunts up the highest of standards. Just as he did to himself, which resulted in work and even more work and long, sleepless nights in which sometimes only large amounts of coffee prevented him from falling asleep and ending up face-first on his desk – or even the floor.  
  
Still, even though he often tried to prove himself otherwise, Maxie was still only human, only humane. As it was, he had gotten used to having to curl up on the halfway-large sofa bed in his office.  
  
He had also gotten used to waking up in the middle of the night due to large, strong hands on his shoulders, on his back and arse. This most often resulted in a tired sigh, a muttered “Go away, Archie” and a soft, low laugh, almost a rumble from the man behind him that made him shiver despite the warmth in the room.  
  
“Come on, Max,” Archie whispered, hot breath ghosting over Maxie’s skin as Archie buried his face against his nape, making it hard not to shiver again in delight at the contact. “Haven’t you missed me?”  
  
“I miss being left in peace,” Maxie muttered sleepily and shifted away from Archie’s lips on his neck, from his inquiring hands that were already trying to sneak their way under his nightshirt. It had already become some kind of ritual: Him protesting against these nightly visits, him pretending he didn’t enjoy Archie’s company, pretending he hadn’t missed his touch and warmth and closeness, when – in truth – he wanted nothing more than ask Archie to let go of his foolish plans and come back to Magma. Come back to him. Come back as a friend, adviser, lover.  
  
However, he kept silent and only gave another sigh as he let Archie open the buttons of his shirt, as he let dark hands roam over his pale skin, as he squirmed and arched against Archie’s larger frame. Strong fingers found his nipples, only to pinch and pull on them, and Maxie found himself making noises he’d be ashamed of in any other situation. In these seldom nights, though, he knew that there was no need to be ashamed, for he also knew that Archie held no hidden plans to use any of this against him. In these nights, they simply were two former friends, now mere acquaintances, who looked back on times long gone.  
  
Or, if he needed to reassure himself, they were nothing more than enemies who were merely using each other in order to selfishly gain a few hours of pleasure.  
  
It was a good thought.  
  
It helped against the heartache.  
  
Sometimes.  
  
“You’re spacing out on me, Max,” Archie complained, gently biting Maxie’s jawline to get his attention back.  
  
Maxie turned his head away and shrugged his shoulders. “Just … stop that. I have morning breath.”  
  
Archie laughed, the sound vibrating through his body, and Maxie felt himself inadvertently craving more of this sound, of Archie’s toothy smile that he couldn’t see right now, not in the darkness of his room, but that he could remember so very well. “That’s all? Just pop one of your energy pills and we’re good.”  
  
“They are called ‘peppermints’, Archie, and, frankly, you could use one, too.” He felt Archie’s gaze on him, felt himself shiver despite his best efforts, and rolled his eyes at himself before rolling over and extending a hand to his bedside table. The sound of one drawer opening seemed like unnaturally loud in their shared silence, so Maxie did his best to quickly rummage through the contents – a book, some pens, a pack of cigarettes – in order to search for – ah, there they were. He quickly slipped one of the mints into his mouth and nodded to himself. That was better.  
  
“Can we finally get started now?”  
  
The whine in Archie’s voice made Maxie smile, the corners of his mouth twitching with amusement. “Certainly,” he drawled and reached out to dig his fingers into the back of Archie’s neck, pulling him down into a kiss. Rough lips moved against his own, with Archie deepening the kiss soon enough, all tongue and teeth and stealing Maxie’s breath away.  
  
Archie’s hands were back on his chest, stroking up and down his flanks and ribs, while Maxie’s own fingers were tearing on that blasted wetsuit. A chuckle came over Archie’s lips. “You could always ask me to strip. No need to try and rip my clothes.”  
  
Maxie snarled, fingers twitching, and bit down on Archie’s lower lip, hard enough to draw a strangled gasp out of the other man’s throat. “Undress. Now!”  
  
“I love when you get all bossy.”  
  
“Archie!”  
  
He got rewarded with another laugh, and then – finally – with the mattress shifting, with the sound of fabric rustling and accessories being kicked somewhere under the sofa bed. And then, Archie’s body covered his own, skin pressed against skin. “Better?”  
  
Maxie didn’t answer. Instead, he carded his fingers through Archie’s short hair, gently pulled on it to revel in the surprised gasp this action got him, to revel in the shudder that ran through his body. For a moment, Maxie wondered if he should turn on the lights to be able to see the strong muscles moving as Archie closed his hands around Maxie’s wrists to hold him down, to see the broad grin and fond look in his eyes.  
  
Then Archie’s lips were on his neck and Maxie lost the ability to think and wonder.  
  
Lips and teeth grazed his throat, biting down, sucking hard on his sensitive skin to leave red, angry marks that made him gasp in pained pleasure, and he struggled against the grip on his wrists, only for Archie to grab him tighter and dig his nails into his flesh.  
  
Maxie gasped and arched his back, slowly grinding his hips against Archie’s own.  
  
“I had almost forgotten how much of a masochist you can be,” Archie said with a laugh.  
  
“I had almost forgotten how much you can talk when nobody shuts you up!” Maxie hissed, moving his hips again, and grinned as he heard Archie gasp as well.  
  
However, it wasn’t exactly a lie. He had almost forgotten a lot of things: The feeling of Archie’s cock sliding against his own, of them both growing hard and desperate; the way the muscles of Archie’s back rippled under his fingertips; the way he threw his head back and groaned when Maxie took his nipples between thumb and index finger, when he twisted and pulled and pinched them.  
  
Archie kissed him, again and again, hot breath on his skin, drops of sweat forming on his brow and ribs, and he tried to wrap his arms around his broad shoulders to hold onto him, but Archie grabbed his hands again, intertwining their fingers – Maxie opened his eyes and felt a whimper escaping his throat at that, and yes, he had almost forgotten how much he loved it when Archie held close to him like this –, all the while still moving against him, rutting against his cock in a desperate, mindless frenzy that made Maxie feel hot, too hot, that made him lose his mind and thoughts and all of the calm exteriors, of the walls he had built around himself in order to hide his heart and feeling away. And when he came, he shouted unintelligible words and fragments of his clouded mind.  
  
Later, he couldn’t remember what he’d said. He never could after nights like these, nights full of tenderness. All he knew was that it made Archie sigh with happiness as he reached his own climax, only to sink back against Maxie’s chest, one arm draped over his hip possessively, face buried in the crook of his neck with the biggest, most idiotic grin on his face.  
  
He couldn’t remember. And he didn’t trust his voice enough to ask, for he feared he’d stumble over his own words – something that had never happened to him before and that he never wanted to experience at all. He was Maxie, the Great One, the one to lead and build and create with his thoughts and words. He shouldn’t stutter, shouldn’t stammer, shouldn’t … be overwhelmed with anything, should be calm enough to have every situation under control.  
  
But Archie … Archie was a force that no one could control. He was the steady, unyielding sea to his own flame, was always threatening to drown him with his very existence, for Maxie knew that if he ever let Archie get too close to his heart again, he’d lose the power over himself, over his plans and dreams and goals.  
  
He couldn’t let this happen. He’d already sacrificed too much for this to happen.  
  
So, he simply cherished these seldom nights, when he could forget about their animosity, about Magma and Aqua, and could instead be content with listening to Archie’s steady breathing, until he himself fell asleep as well, feeling calm and weirdly protected.  
  
… in the morning, though, he kicked Archie out of his base cursing and yelling, but that was all Archie’s own fault for oversleeping – and for making Maxie overhear his alarm clock.

 

* * *

 

_Side B: Archie_

Sleep was a luxury. One that Archie cherished. A good-night’s sleep made him feel refreshed and relaxed, and he was always happy to see his base still in one piece after waking up. He fully trusted his team, his crew, for he knew they could do their job well, even when he wasn’t sneaking up on them and spying on their every move. He knew there were a bunch of things he couldn’t do himself, because he lacked the knowledge. Not that he was stupid – he simply didn’t have the time to study and research every bit of stuff they needed to know in order to reach their goals.  
  
But that didn’t matter. He was only human, after all. Nobody could know all the things in the world. And nobody needed to, because, honestly, it was money and power that motivated people to work, and Archie had plenty of both, together with more than enough charisma and reason to make his crew follow his every order. He never had to worry about his plans being busted from the inside or his intel getting stolen. He could trust them all.  
  
Which was the reason why he could sleep like a stone at night, without all the care in the world.  
  
Waking up, though, was something entirely different, something he dreaded every morning. He had gotten used to bad news being delivered in the early morning hours, to wordy excuses and disappointed faces.  
  
He had also gotten used to waking up in the middle of the night because he felt someone stare at him from the corner of his room, a darker shadow that tried to hide in an overabundance of shadows which only made him stand out even more.  
  
In the beginning, he had been weary of his visitor, had even attacked him, had seized him by the throat. Until he’d seen that it was Maxie. Until he’d recognized the dark glint in his eyes, the fire that he’d remembered from when they were younger.  
  
After that one incident, he never even got up to greet him at all. He simply rolled onto his back, the sheet slipping off his naked frame, and yawned. “How long have you been here?”  
  
“I arrived a few minutes ago.”

 _You’re a bad liar_ , he thought. _You’ve always been. You’ve been standing here for hours, haven’t you? Too afraid to come closer, too afraid to admit to yourself that you need me._ “Come here, Max,” he said, patting the spot on the mattress next to him, patiently waiting until Maxie had shuffled closer and sat on the edge of the bed.  
  
It was almost a tradition, this strange sort of relationship. They couldn’t stand being near each other – or rather, Maxie couldn’t stand being near him – and at the same time they couldn’t stand being alone. While he had no qualms about openly stating that he still liked Maxie – like this, yes –, Maxie had locked his feelings away. It made sense, somehow, for after all, Maxie tried his heart to be hard and cold like a stone, and Archie tried to be the ocean that withered that resistance away.  
  
“Had a bad day?”  
  
“I haven’t come to talk about my day.”  
  
Archie smiled into the darkness, waiting. And then, he gasped as Maxie fisted a hand in his hair to pull him into a bruising kiss, one that was more teeth than tongue, one that hurt so damn good. One that tasted like peppermint and cigarettes and ended in Maxie shoving a mint into his mouth with his tongue, which made Archie break the kiss and laugh in disbelief. “Been that kind of day, I see.”  
  
“I said I wasn’t here to talk about my day.”  
  
“I know what you’re here for, Maxie.” Archie smiled again, fondly, all tiredness forgotten, as he moved to pull Maxie onto his lap, as he opened the zipper of his vest and shoved it – as well as his stupid coat – aside, brushing both items off his shoulders. His fingers slid under Maxie’s turtleneck to pull it over his head – thankfully, Maxie helped by holding his arms up.  
  
Archie reached out to gently touch his face and remove the glasses from his nose, but Maxie was just shrugging his hand off and kissing him again, biting down on his lower lip and sucking on it until it was swollen and sensitive and Archie shuddered, because he knew where this was going. He knew this was one of these nights where it was solely about what Maxie needed. Which was all right, because, coincidentally, was Maxie needed was what Archie loved.  
  
Maxie’s hands were in his hair, his hips already moving against Archie’s, grinding forcefully against him. His gasps filled the room, filled the silence between them with all the words they never dared to say, and when Archie curled his hands around Maxie’s hips to hold him still, Maxie actually whimpered – a sound so lewd, so rare that it made Archie come undone right there and then. With quick and nimble fingers, he opened Maxie’s belt and fly, got rid of his dumb shorts and pulled his underwear down – and, oh, how much he wanted to turn on the lights to drink in the sight of the pale body in front of him that always contrasted so beautifully against his own. He didn’t dare to do any of the sort, though, for he feared that Maxie might leave like he had so often when something hadn’t gone the way he’d wanted it.  
  
He wanted to ask him to stay, stay forever, abandon his idiotic plans and let them both go back to what they’d been all these years ago; just two teenagers, two young adults in a world full of wonders and amazement. They’d never be able to go back, though, so Archie kept silent and let Maxie take what he needed, in order to be as close to him as possible, if not emotionally, then at least physically. Slowly, he held a hand up to Maxie’s mouth and groaned when these skillful lips wrapped around two of his fingers, sucking and licking and teasing them with his tongue. Archie knew what Maxie could do with that tongue of his, and he couldn’t help wishing this mouth to be on his cock right now.  
  
Maxie, however, would have nothing of this. He released Archie’s fingers with a wet sound and urged him to put them to good use. “You know what to do,” he groaned, and then gasped again when Archie rubbed his wet fingers between his cheeks, teasing his entrance before sliding both his fingers inside him at once. Archie had wanted to go slow, to tease and caress him, to make him open up to him and release all of his bottled-up emotions, but Maxie simply moved his hips, grinding down on his fingers, _fucking_ himself on them so hard that Archie almost feared he might hurt himself. The noises coming out of Maxie’s mouth, though, were anything but pained, and Archie bit down on his swollen lip to stifle his own sounds of arousal. This wasn’t about him, after all. Not right now. Not yet.  
  
“Come on,” Maxie panted just then. “Need you.”  
  
“You always do,” Archie quipped, when in reality he wanted to say so many more charming things. But he kept all of them to himself, and simply retreated his fingers to allow Maxie to lower himself on his almost painfully hard cock, making them both groan, making him wrap his arms around Maxie, making Maxie scratch his back and sides, leaving bloody welts.  
  
It didn’t take long. It never did when Maxie fucked himself with such a ferocity that Archie feared his bed might break and his admins might run in worried and alarmed, only to see them in a tangle of limbs and bones. It didn’t take long for Maxie to clench around him until Archie thought he might never stop orgasming into him, until Archie clasped his clean hand over Maxie’s mouth to muffle that animalistic scream that erupted out of his throat as he came over both their chests and bellies.  
  
It also didn’t take long for them to curl up, tired and satisfied, with Maxie more or less on top of him, sighing and cuddling up against all odds, only to fall asleep moments later.  
  
In these nights, Archie slept without any worries.  
  
He dreaded waking up, though.  
  
Because Maxie never stayed with him. And he never got to say that he was still in love with him.


End file.
